warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving the Clans
This is about the four cats chosen to save the clans, and NOT TNP cats. It is written by User:Kaboo08, who is also writting Torn and Forbidden, which begins at almost the same time as this story, only just after this story begins. Kaboo08 also is writing Warrior Characters In (drumroll please): The Burger Joint Thunderclan Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom Deputy: Brakenfur-golden brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Jayfeather Warriors: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Darkpaw Cloudtail-long haired white tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Apprentice: Cloudpaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Berrynose-cream colored tom Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray and white tom Lionblaze-golden tabby tom Apprentice: Yewpaw Hollyleaf-black she-cat Apprentice: Featherpaw Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Apprentice: Tinypaw Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icelake-white she-cat Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Toadbelly-black and white tom Briarthorn-dark brown she-cat Bumblestripe-pale gray tom with black stripes Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat Ferncloud-play gray with darker flecks she-cat Whitewing-white che-cat Spiderleg-black and brown tom Apprentices: Jayfeather-blind, gray tabby tom (unknown) Darkpaw-dark brown tabby tom (Ferncloud-x-Dustpelt) Cloudpaw-white she-cat with light gray patches (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Yewpaw-yellowish tabby she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Featherpaw-blue-gray she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Tinypaw-light brown tabby she-cat (Whitewing-x-Birchfall) Queens: Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mates with Mousewhikser) Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berrynose's kits: Lillykit (light brown tabby she-cat), Littlekit (small black tom with white chest), and Forestkit (dark brown she-kit) Blossomrose-pale brown she-cat with dark stripe along spine, mother of Lionblaze's kits: Wetkit (light blue-gray she-cat), and Thunderkit (black tom) Elders: Graystripe-long haired gray tom, formerlly deputy Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Longtail-pale tabby with dark stripes, blind Windclan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-gray and black tom Warriors: Crowfeather-black tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice: Eaglepaw Whitetail-small shite she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown and white tom Apprentice: Skypaw Leaftail-dark tabby tom Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat Willowclaw-gray she-cat Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heatherwhisker-light tabby she-cat Breezewhoosh-black tom Sunglimmer-yellow-orange tom Queens: Gorsetail:-pale gray and white she-cat Swallowsong-light gray she-cat Elders: Tornear-tabby tom Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Shadowclan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws ' Deputy:' Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Sootypaw Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice: Flamepaw-flame colored she-cat Warriors: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Apprentice: Reedpaw Smokefoot-black tom Ivytail-black,white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Toadfoot-dark brown tom Crowfrost-black and white tom Kinkfur-tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out Ratscar-brown tom with long scars across back Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby tail Whitewater-white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye Owltalon-mottled brown tom Olivevine-muddy brown she-cat Shrewtail-small black and white tom Scorchpelt-gray and black tom Redear-brown tom with red tinted ears Tigerface-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw Dawnpath-light brown she-cat Apprentice: Lightpaw Tawnypelt-tortiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Sunpaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat Elders Oakfur-small brown tom Cedarheart-dark gray tom Riverclan Leader: Leopardstar-spotted golden tabby she-cat Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat Medicinecat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice: Willowshine-light gray she-cat Warriors: Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom Blackclaw-smokey black tom Voletooth-small brown tabby tom Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice: Leappaw Mosspelt-torotiseshell she-cat Beechfur-light brown tom Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger and white tom Apprentice: Nicepaw Icewing-white she-cat Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Othherheart-dark brown she-cat Rainstorm-mottled blue and gray tom Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Minnowflash-light brown tom Pebbletrail-light gray she-cat Nettlelegs-brown tom with dark striped legs Sneezeface-white and gray tom Coppertinge-golden brown tom Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat Pinefur-short haired tabby she-cat Mallowleaf-dark gray and light brown she-cat Robinchest-reddish brown she-cat Elders: Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat Prolouge Thunderstar summened the three other clan founders. "We must choose four cats to save the clans, just as our decendents in Starclan did back in the old forest. Choose wisely, my friends, for these cats will have the power to uphold, or destroy, the warrior code." Riverstar stepped forward. "I choose Rippletail," she declared. A dark gray figure appeared in the water. "He is loyal and strong," she continued, "and will stick by his clanmates and the Code no matter what." "A wise choice," Windstar rasped. "I, also, have made my decision." A black cat appeared in the Starclan lake. "Breezewhoosh!" Shadowstar gasped. "Wouldn't Heatherwhisker be a better choice?" she questioned. "Breezewhoosh is the right choice," Windstar declaimed. "Heatherwhisker is also a fine cat, but I question her as she was playing around with that Thunderclan apprentice. Breezewhoosh is my decision." "This isn't the first time Windclan has made an unlikely choice," Thunderstar pointed out. "Very well." "Now it is my turn," Shadowstar spoke. "I choose Flamepaw." "But she's only an apprentice!" Riverstar exclaimed. "A medicine cat apprentice," Shadowstar corrected. "Her siblings are already warriors, and medicine cats always know how to save the clan, and not just with herbs." "Yes, Shadowstar, this is true," Thunderstar stated. "Now, it is time for me to make my choice. I choose, Hollyleaf." Murmurs of agreement rose from Windstar and Riverstar, but Shadowstar was openly deffiant. "Lionblaze is a much better warrior, Thunderstar, perhaps you have spent too much time in the clouds." "Shadowstar, you yourself chose a medicine cat apprentice when Tigerface was an obvious choice. Hollyleaf will uphold the warrior code at any cost, would her brother be so quick to?" Thunderstar asked. The cats being chosen; Rippletail, Breezewhoosh, Flamepaw, and Hollyleaf; the leaders nodded their heads and parted. Chapter 1 Breezewhoosh padded into the warrior sleeping quarters. "Hey, Heatherwhisker," he called. "Hey," she replied. Breezewhoosh nesstled down beside her and drifted peacefully off to sleep. In his dream, a shadowy figure approached. "Hello, young Breezewhoosh, you have been chosen to help uphold the warrior code. Life as you know it is collapsing around you, and you must go to the island and get your instructions there," the figure told him. "Who are you?" asked Breezewhoosh. "I am Windstar," the cat responded. "Goodbye now. And remember which cats you can and cannot trust." Then the cat faded into nothingness.